


Never Better

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt!Nick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick and Juliette were never together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own Grimm.  
> Maybe one day - a girl can dream.
> 
> Unbeta'd as always.  
> Let me know if you spot any horrendous - or even small - mistakes.
> 
> Also, there will be NO mention of Juliette anywhere in this story.  
> For this story she just doesn't exist.  
> Because, really, that could give us a better chance of Nick/Monroe.  
> Woohoo!

Nick grumbled as he plopped down on his sofa. It had been a long, arduous day. He and Hank had closed their case, but not before Nick got the crap beat out of him by their perp. There wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt. When he finally returned home for the night, he pulled out every ice pack and bag of frozen veggies he had in his freezer and covered his aching body. He laid his head back against the sofa and sighed. His tiny apartment was feeling especially cramped and claustrophobic. He was half asleep when his phone started vibrating. It was Monroe; of course it was.

"Hey, Monroe."

_"You don't sound too good, man. You okay?"_

"Never better."

_"Liar."_

"Yeah, yeah. I just got a little roughed up today."

_"You need anything?"_

"Nah, I'm ok. I'm enough of a bother to you during the day. I'm not going to ask you to come over and tend to the poor, broken baby grimm at…" Nick checked the clock. "…ugh, ten-thirty."

_"Seriously, I can't be bothered with taking care of my friends when they need it. Damn, what kind of person do you think I am?"_

Nick gave a light chuckle; it pained his ribs. "Thanks, though."

_"Seriously, man, if you need something just call."_

They shared a few more words and then exchanged goodbyes. Nick held on to his phone, almost as if it were his lifeline. There were a few thoughts bouncing around in his head; he mulled them over. They weren't anything really specific or important – they were little things, mainly just thoughts about his day. Then one thought popped into his head and he felt like he could kick himself in the ass.

 _I should have asked him to come over. Why? To kiss your boo-boos? To keep you company? To snuggle you and make you feel better? No…because he really would come over right now. He'd always come to your rescue. Whether it was to save you from an angry j_ _ä_ _gerbar or even just to unscrew the lid on a jar of pickles. He'd be there. He would because he'd_ want _to._

Now even Nick's brain hurt. He didn't know why his mind was constantly fighting with itself about his feelings concerning Monroe. Well, yeah, maybe he did have at least an inkling of an idea. He tried to brush the thoughts aside. Maybe he was just lonely, just needed a friend, some company…something. He sighed again, except this time it was more of a whine. It was useless; he couldn't push them aside. Monroe was his best friend…and Nick loved him. Nick was  _in_  love with him.

XXX

_You could take him some tea, maybe a nice salve, some burdock root. No, he said he's fine. It's almost eleven. You can't just go barging in over there. Oh please! How many times has he done that? At least you'd be doing it to help out, make him feel better._

Monroe sighed. He wanted to go to Nick's place, but he knew he probably shouldn't. He stood in the living room staring at his Pilates machine. Pilates had done well for him – had helped him keep a clear head. It was a good work out, too – kept him in shape since giving up midnight runs through the woods. It also helped him keep his cool when a certain grimm came knocking on his door in the wee hours of the morning wearing one of his red shirts – Monroe figured Nick had  _at least_  10 of them.

Monroe pulled out one of those reusable canvas shopping bags from his pantry. He rummaged around the kitchen looking for the right tea. He finally settled on some Swiss vervaine mélange herbal tea. It was good for relaxing both the mind and the body. Then he disappeared down the hall and searched the bathroom closet for a salve. He grabbed a tin of goldenseal salve he'd mixed himself. Now if only Monroe could think of a way for Nick to take the burdock root. There's no way he'd chew on it – he already knew that it tasted a little like an old shoe. When Monroe returned to the kitchen, he added the salve to the bag and then started pulling out everything he'd need to make brownies. He'd mix some ground-up root into the batter and voilà!

Monroe pulled the pan from the oven, let the brownies cool, then cut them and arranged them on one of his nicer – and unbreakable – plates. He readied Nick's care package and took a second to admire his work. But when Monroe caught sight of one of his seventy-four clocks, he sighed. It was well after midnight and Nick was probably asleep. Monroe let the tote sit on the kitchen table and he finally made his way to bed.

XXX

Monroe got up an hour early; today was a double Pilates kind of day. It was almost nine o'clock and Monroe was fresh out of the shower, rummaging through his drawers for something to put on. He settled for a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a flannel: the usual. He sent Nick a quick text, asking if he was home, and then went to make sure his care package had everything he needed.

_What does he even need? He never said what happened. Maybe I should just pack a little bit of everything. Tea? Check. Salve? Check. Burdock root brownies? Check. Hmm…maybe a couple different teas. Oh! That hot/cold compress might be nice. Let's see…maybe some aloe, bandages, gauze…_

XXX

Nick was lying on the sofa when he heard a key in the lock of his front door. He already knew it was Monroe; he was the only other person Nick trusted with a key. The door opened and there was Monroe. Nick smiled; he liked when the blutbad dropped by.

"Hey, man. I brought you some stuff: tea, a salve, bandages…you never said what exactly happened, so I just kind of brought a little of everything. Oh, and I made you some brownies."

Nick's eyes were wide, like a kid in a candy store. He groaned as he tried to get up off the sofa. Everything still hurt.

"Oh, no you don't! Sit down, I'll bring you a brownie. Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah."

Monroe already knew where everything was – he spent almost as much time at Nick's place as he did his own. He grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured Nick some juice. He set them both on the coffee table, which he slid closer to Nick so he wouldn't have to reach for anything.

"Thanks, Monroe."

The blutbad smiled. Really it was no problem – Monroe would do anything for Nick. He'd never admit it but it probably had something to do with his little crush – the size of Oregon – on the grimm. He knew his grandfather – and probably Nick's Aunt Marie, too – was rolling over in his grave. Blutbaden just did  _not_  have crushes on grimms.

"So you going to tell me what happened?"

"Hank and I were chasing this guy. We found this little cabin. I went inside while Hank was checking the surrounding areas. He snuck up on me, bull-rushed me. It was a mess. Hank finally came in, shot the guy." Nick scrunched up his face.

"You ok, man?"

"My arm hurts."

Monroe, being the mother hen that he is, started poking at Nick, making sure he was ok. He wasn't. Monroe smelled it about a second before he saw it; blood was starting to stain the sleeve of Nick's shirt. Nick slowly pulled his shirt off, with a little assistance from Nurse Monroe so he didn't hurt himself worse. Monroe sucked in a sharp breath, which he was thankful Nick didn't notice.

_Of course anyone who looks that good with a shirt on would look even better shirtless._

Monroe disappeared down the hall to retrieve a warm washcloth and some peroxide. He peeled off the blood-soaked bandage that Nick had half-assed applied. He cleaned the wound, which was just shy of being deep enough to require stitches. He applied some aloe and bandaged it – about ten times better than what the grimm had done himself. Nick took a bite of a brownie and didn't even notice the burdock root.

"These are pretty good, Monroe."

"Thanks. You hungry? Want me to make you something?"

"How about we order something. Pizza sounds really good. Besides, you deserve a break; you cooked for me like 4 times this week. We can even order the veggie lovers with extra peppers."

Monroe smiled. "Sounds good."

Nick phoned in the order and finished his brownie. "So what does this salve-thingy do?"

"It soothes your muscles, helps with aches and cuts."

Nick was a little apprehensive about asking. The thought of Monroe's hands rubbing and massaging his body was almost too much to think about. But he asked anyway. "Can you put some on my back? I can't really reach."

"Sure. Maybe on your side, too; that's a pretty nasty bruise."

Nick sat up and turned his back to Monroe. Monroe did his best to keep his hands from shaking; he was all nerves. He took a deep breath and rubbed some of the salve between his hands so it wouldn't be cold on Nick's skin. He ran his hands down Nick's back. He massaged the grimm's shoulders and then the rest of his back, paying particular attention to all the shades of blue and purple that covered him. He did his best to be gentle. Monroe's hands reached the small of the younger man's back; the grimm bit back a moan.

"Ok. I think that does it." Monroe stood up. "Why don't you stand up, and I'll get the bruise on your side."

Nick got up and raised his arm as much as he could, making access to the bruise easier for Monroe. Nick had noticed how meticulously his friend's hands worked before, but never experienced it first hand – having them glide across his body with such grace and precision.  _Blutbad_  and  _gentle_  weren't exactly synonyms, but Monroe's hands were so light, almost delicate, against Nick's skin. Monroe rubbed in the last bit of salve on Nick's side and pulled his hands away; the grimm mourned the loss.

"You should probably throw on a t-shirt – it'll help keep the salve on instead of it getting wiped off on the sofa or your blanket." Inside, the wolf was not pleased with the suggestion of  _adding_  clothes.

"Yeah." Nick disappeared down the hall. When he reappeared he was donning a red t-shirt.

The wolf growled inside Monroe; he did his best to quell the actual growl building in his chest. His eyes moved over the grimm; the wolf was shouting  _mine_ ,  _mine_ ,  _mine_. Monroe knew better, though. He knew Nick was hurt and he was pretty sure he wasn't interested either.

Monroe sat back down on the sofa, followed by Nick who sat maybe a little too close. Nick wiggled around, trying to get comfortable. He was failing pretty miserably. Every way he positioned his body made him even more sore.

"Here, let me move so you can lay down."

"Nah, it's ok." Nick leaned over on Monroe, curling up against his side. "This is good."

Monroe could practically feel the grimm melt, all the tension in his body just faded away.  _Mine_ ,  _mine_ ,  _mine_ , the wolf whined. Monroe was totally screwed.

There was a knock on the door; it made them both jump a little. They'd forgotten about the pizza. Monroe gently slid out from under Nick's weight and made his way to the door. They always ordered from the same place, so they were familiar with the pizza boy. He was a young kid, maybe seventeen, and kind of reminded him of Roddy. Monroe went to pay the young kid, but was waved off. He tipped the kid well, as always, and returned to the sofa.

"You paid."

"Yep."

"I'm impressed."

"What? I usually pay when you come over."

Monroe chuckled. "Yeah, because we usually eat at my house."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Just eat the damn pizza."

Monroe smiled at Nick, he loved to give him a hard time. He was pretty sure Nick knew that. After pizza – and then brownies – Nick went back to being curled up against Monroe. The blutbad flipped through the channels, finally settling on  _Halloween_. Nick curled up tighter against Monroe.

"Is there anything else on?"

Monroe took notice of how tightly Nick was gripping his arm. "Wait…do you not like scary movies?"

"They're not my favorite," Nick mumbled.

Monroe did his best not to laugh. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He wrapped an arm around Nick and pulled him close.

"I know you will," Nick said softly, leaning into Monroe's touch. In that moment, Nick didn't care about how much his body ached, what angry wesen wanted to eat him or tear him limb from limb, who paid for pizza, or how much Monroe teased him, because all that mattered was that he felt warm and safe wrapped up next to Monroe. Part of him was sad that this is all he'd probably ever get from him, but the other part was happy that he, at least, had this. Nick was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

            About half-way through the movie, Nick and Monroe started shuffling around on the sofa. Monroe pulled his legs up and Nick wiggled his way between them, more or less lying on Monroe, his head resting on the blutbad’s chest. The blanket that normally resided over the back of the sofa was now draped over the duo, tucked up around Nick’s shoulders. One of Monroe’s arms was bent and folded under his head, the other was around Nick’s shoulders. They hadn’t really done it consciously; they just kind of went with the flow.

            Monroe smiled at the feeling of warmth on his chest from Nick’s body. He let out a happy sigh and rubbed little soothing circles over Nick’s back. There was this warm fuzzy feeling coursing through Monroe and he hadn’t realized until now how attracted to Nick he had become. Lately that annoying raven-haired Grimm with the propensity for dropping by at the most inconvenient times wasn’t so annoying; Monroe actually found himself just sitting, waiting around for Nick to come over.

            _Why isn’t this weird? Normal guys don’t just snuggle together on the sofa. Then again, we’re not exactly normal guys. You should tell him how you feel. No. Maybe not. I can’t just tell my best friend that I maybe, sort of like him. Like ‘_ oh hey, Nick, I like you, let’s get married _.’ Yeah, no, that’s not gonna work. Hmm…he smells good._ You smell good _, that could work._ New shampoo, Nick? _Ugh._

            Eventually Monroe let it go. He was tired of overthinking his relationship with Nick. Usually it came so naturally. Like laying on the sofa together; nothing felt more normal. There was something about Nick that made Monroe feel calm, cool, and collected. He savored the warmth of Nick’s body, the low sighs of his breaths. He tipped his head down a bit and nuzzled the younger man’s hair.

            Nick wasn’t sure what Monroe was doing, but he did know that he really like it; it felt nice. When he felt Monroe pull away, he lifted his head and met the other man’s gaze. Nick smiled before laying his head back down. With his ear pressed to Monroe’s chest, Nick took a minute just to listen to his heartbeat, slow and steady; it matched the ticking of the clocks.

            _Do it. Just do it. He’s right there. He doesn’t seem to mind this. Just go for it. But he could end up freaking out and ripping off your arm. Nah. Monroe wouldn’t do that to you. Right…yeah. I should just take the chance. It could go well. Maybe. Or bad. Really, really bad. Ah, fuck it._

            Nick lifted his head and leaned up towards Monroe. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. He pressed his lips to Monroe’s, his hands on the other man’s shoulders. When Monroe kissed him back, Nick calmed down. When they parted, they stayed where they were, their faces still close, lips brushing ever so slightly. Both of them were smiling.

            “Nick…” Monroe’s voice was softer than Nick had ever heard.

            “Monroe…” He kissed him again, softly.

            They parted again and Nick laid back down, his head yet again resting on Monroe’s chest. He could hear the hastened beating. Monroe replaced his arm around Nick’s shoulders, snuggling just a little closer than before. The movie they were watching played on, but neither man was paying much attention. Monroe tugged the blanket up a bit more, tucking it around Nick, who let a soft little sigh fall from his lips. They both laid there, no cares in the world, completely content. It wasn’t long before they were both sound asleep, lips still curled into smiles.

XXX

_The sheets were damp and sticky against my skin. I felt the barely-there touch of my lover. His usually white-hot body felt ice-cold. I grumbled as I sat up in bed, rubbing at my eyes. I tried to recall last night’s events with no such luck. My head throbbed and my muscles ached._

_I turned on the lamp and my heart sank. The sheets were soiled with blood – thick and crimson. Nick was still, his chest barely rising or falling. I turned his body towards me and gasped. His eyes were shut, lips tinted blue. There were scratches and gashes over his chest and abdomen and there was a gnarly bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder._ Oh no. _I listened closely; he was barely breathing. I gently shook him and called his name. His eyes opened weakly; he caught my gaze. The musky scent of fear quickly filled the room; it was almost too much._

_“You…you did this to me…” His eyes turned glossy and his cheeks became tear-soaked. Then, as his eyes closed, his breathing halted._

No! No, Nick!No! _I cupped his face with both my hands; he was so cold. I ducked my head down, pressing my forehead to his. I couldn’t stop the tears that began flowing. I slammed my eyes shut and everything went black._

When he opened his eyes he was laying back down, a warm body nestled against his side; he sighed. It was just another nightmare. Nick wiggled around a bit, trying to get closer. Monroe lifted the sheet – which was blood free – and looked over his lover’s body. Nick was unmarred, save for a few little love marks. Monroe pressed a kiss to his temple and lay back down.

“’Ro, what’re you doing? It’s…three in the morning.” Nick nuzzled his jaw.

“N-nothing.” He laid there, staring at the ceiling. “Just, uh, can’t sleep.”

“Oh?” Nick pressed a few kisses over Monroe’s neck. Nick stopped, his brows furrowed, realizing he’s not where he fell asleep. “Didn’t we fall asleep on the sofa?”

“Yeah. I woke up at like two – you were snoring in my face – and my neck was killing me so I carried you to bed.”

Nick smiled but it soon faded when he noticed the frown Monroe was wearing. “Hey…what’s wrong?”

“’S nothing.”

Nick just stared at Monroe; that look that told Monroe that Nick knew he was lying but wasn’t going to call him out on it.

“Okay, fine. I had another nightmare.”

“Monroe…” Nick’s voice was soft as he ran a light hand through his lover’s hair. He knew – had known for a quite a while – that Monroe had been having nightmares. Monroe never said what they were about and Nick always assumed they had something to do with his past. He pressed a kiss to Monroe’s cheek and snuggled up closer.

They wiggled around a bit until it was Monroe’s head on Nick’s chest; Monroe clung to him, holding on for dear life. They were quiet for a while. Nick knew that Monroe wanted to say something, so he waited until he finally spoke.

“You’re wondering what they’re about, aren’t you?” Monroe’s voice was low, almost a whisper.

“Honestly, yes.” Nick ran his fingers through Monroe’s hair again. “They seem to bother you so much; I can’t help but wonder what could be that bad.”

Monroe lifted his head, looking at Nick. “Usually they’re about you. Something bad,” there was a catch in Monroe’s voice, “happens to you.” He chewed on his bottom lip, just waiting for Nick to freak out. When he didn’t, Monroe continued. “This one…I…I got really rough…god, you’re chest…you were all torn up…” Monroe tried to swallow the whine building in his throat, but Nick still heard it. “You said ‘you did this to me’ and then…and then you…” He couldn’t bear to say it.

“Oh, Monroe.”  Nick wrapped his arms tighter around his lover; Monroe just buried his face in Nick’s shirt. Nick had no idea what to say or what to do. He decided not to say anything; he just held Monroe until his eyes closed and his breaths evened out. Nick was used to staying up all night, and that was what he did. He stayed up, watching Monroe all night long. Anytime Monroe flinched or let a little whine slip – or did anything that made Nick think he might be having a nightmare – Nick rubbed his back, his shoulders, and ran his fingers through that curly hair he loved so much. Monroe seemed to relax each time. And before Nick knew it, the sun was poking through the curtains.

Nick dozed off for a bit, arms still wrapped tightly around Monroe. When he wakes up, he checks the clock; it’s just after seven. Monroe would normally be doing Pilates right now. Nick debated waking him up, but decided to let him sleep – he probably needed it. Monroe was still lying with his head on Nick’s chest. Nick had to admit: he really liked this.

_Oh, Monroe, you actually look pretty peaceful when you sleep. Your brows aren’t furrowed in frustration. You’re not frowning. I do that to you, don’t I? Barging in during Pilates or calling at sinful hours. I know it bugs you. But I can’t help it. I like being around you. I like seeing you in your Pilates clothes, sweating and breathing heavy. I like hearing your sleepy voice. I like you. I like you a lot._

Monroe started to wake up, his eyes opening slowly. He nuzzled Nick’s shirt and snuggled a little closer. Nick took advantage of Monroe being awake by wiggling around and getting more comfortable. Nick turned on his side, facing Monroe, who looks at him with big brown eyes.

“You sleep okay?” Nick asked.

“Actually, yeah, I did.” Monroe smiled.

“No more nightmares?”

“Not even one.”

“Good.” Nick’s voice was soft.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being here.”

“Dude, you’re never going to get rid of me, you know that right?”

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should thank you all for your time.  
> So, thanks for reading.  
> Also, if you are kind enough to review/reply, thank you even more!


End file.
